Episode 2858/2859 (25th December 2004)
Plot Zoe's shocked when she finds out she and Dennis will be spending Christmas Day at The Vic with the Watts'. Den wants Sharon to help him run The Vic. Darren gets Demi a donkey as a Christmas present - a donkey stolen from Derek. The Millers order him to take it back. Alfie wants to leave Walford and start again but Spencer is reluctant and demands he's staying with Nana. Jane spends a lonely quiet day at the hospice. Zoe confides in Den that she thinks something is going on between Dennis and Sharon. Den surprises her with a two-week holiday to Barbados for her and Dennis. As the Watts' prepare to settle for their dinner, Derek is pleased when he finds the donkey in the Fowlers backyard. As Den hands over the surprise holiday present to Dennis, Sharon and Dennis confess their undying love for each other. Zoe becomes hysterical and goes to attack Sharon. Den tells Zoe that the only way she's going to keep Dennis is if she lies to him and tells him she's pregnant. The guests arrive outside the Vic for their Christmas dinner and are not happy when Den tells them it's cancelled. They confront Alfie who promises them he'll get them dinner at Ian's. Zoe goes ahead with Den's advice, and Sharon and Dennis are left in turmoil. Zoe tries bribing Dennis with her pregnancy, but he is too messed up to listen. Everyone gathers at Ian's, and Ian himself is pleased when Jane turns up out of the blue. Dennis takes to sit on the canal and observes a plastic ring taken from his pocket. Sam is a mess and slowly sinking into a deep depression. While Den tries to seduce Dennis' mind on the baby, Zoe is doing the same with Sharon. Zoe tries convincing Sharon that she couldn't let Dennis abandon his baby, knowing herself what it's like. Den tells Dennis about the pain and grief he will suffer if he were to flee. Jane tells Ian she wants to spend the night with him. Sharon decides that she can't go through with running away with Dennis and tells him she's going alone which leaves him heartbroken. The residents overhear Alfie screaming at Spencer about the situation they are in and all pull together to give him money. Alfie decides that's Walford's the place of home and is staying put. Vicki overhears Den telling Sharon that his love for Sharon is nothing like the love he has for her, so Vicki decides to join Sharon to New York. Alfie and Little Mo share a kiss under the mistletoe. The broken Watts family gather outside The Vic to say farewell to Sharon and Vicki. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Dennis - Nigel Harman *Vicki - Scarlett Johnson *Alfie - Shane Richie *Spencer - Christopher Parker *Nana Moon - Hilda Braid *Chrissie - Tracy-Ann Oberman *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Jane - Laurie Brett *Peter - James Martin *Lucy - Melissa Suffield *Charlie - Derek Martin *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Mo - Laila Morse *Garry - Ricky Groves *Stacey - Lacey Turner *Rosie - Gerry Cowper *Keith - David Spinx *Mickey - Joe Swash *Darren - Charlie G. Hawkins *Demi - Shana Swash *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Derek - Ian Lavender *Dot - June Brown *Jim - John Bardon *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Patrick - Rudolph Walker *Yolande - Angela Wynter *Sam - Kim Medcalf *Minty - Cliff Parisi *Kareena - Pooja Shah *Adi - Ameet Chana *Sasha - Jemma Walker *Ronny - Ray Panthaki *Ash - Raji James *Tariq - Nabil Elouahabi *Gus - Mohammed George *Juley - Joseph Kpobie *Freddie - Isabella Grant (Uncredited) Guest cast *Cabbie - Simon Day (Credited as "Simon Daye") *David - Dan Milne *Bob - Desmond McNamara *Terry - James Kavaz *Sian - Angharad Parry Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *5 Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *23 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *27 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *43B Albert Square - Entire interior *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and backyard *Bridge Street *Turpin Road *11A Turpin Road - Living room *91C George Street - Living room/kitchen *55 Victoria Road - Living room and kitchen *David's hospice - David's room *Grand Union Canal Notes *As an extra special extended episode for Christmas Day, this episode was broadcast on a Sunday at 8.25pm. *Final appearance of Vicki Fowler. *Last appearance of Sharon Watts until 18th February 2005. *Andy Hunter (Michael Higgs) is credited despite not making an appearance. *Tom Lucy was credited as the stunt co-ordinator of this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The Watts family gathers for Christmas but dinner doesn't go to plan. Two people bid farewell. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,820,000 viewers (2nd place). Noteworthy dialogue Dot Branning: "I ain't no sex bomb. I'm a respectable married woman." Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes